Point of Origin/Summary
Episode 408: Point of Origin Reese is posing as an NYPD field instructor to keep an eye on one of the recruits, Dani Silva, the team's latest POI. Observation proves her to be headstrong and confident around her hard-nosed classmates. Upon leaving Reese meets with Dr. Campbell again, who acknowledges his further involvement with firearms and schedules a meeting the next day. Reese watches Silva as she talks with a fellow cadet, , in the locker room, and denies his flirtation in favor of a supposed date. Greer and Martine review Samaritan's newly found footage of Shaw meeting with Agent Grice , though Samaritan has yet to match the image with a physical location. It instructs them to track Shaw's associates, and Martine takes up the task. That night, Shaw and Fusco watch Silva as she photographs her fellow academy recruits while they visit a bar, followed by a shady meeting with an unnamed man in a car. She receives a pistol from him and leaves, leading the two to believe she wants to eliminate her competition. The following morning, Reese, who has missed his appointment with Dr. Campbell, watches Silva while Finch reports that Silva is in possession of personal info belonging to her recruits. However, he hasn't been able to identify the man she met with last night. The following morning, Fusco and Shaw awaken from their stakeout and spot Silva's associate getting into a car. They follow him. Martine visits Katya Rodchenko, the incarcerated ex-member of Tomas Koroa's gang, in jail, inquiring about her work with Tomas and their employer. Katya initially claims they were hired anonymously, but when faced with doubt and blackmail by Martine (who uses a picture of a young girl as leverage), Katya reveals that Romeo was their employer. Dr. Campbell meets Reese again while he continues to spy on Silva, and they do a makeshift therapy session while walking (as Reese follows Silva). Shaw and Fusco call to report that Silva is in fact already a cop and working undercover as a recruit; armed men drive by and open fire at Silva, but Reese is able to protect her and Campbell. He realizes Silva is a victim and not a perpetrator. Reese puts Campbell in a cab and continues to follow Silva, but she gets the drop on him and says she's aware of his surveillance on her. Silva explains that she is from internal affairs. Finch calls, warning Reese that Silva is a potential threat to his cover. Fusco and Shaw arrive at a building where they believe a man matching their shooter description is located. They spot him with another woman, as the two go to the gym and meet their employer: Dominic. Shaw, unaware that "Mini" is Dominic, listens in and learns of the mole being in the NYPD. Dominic mentions Elias' involvement within the ongoing gang war, following with lamentation on his people's failures. As Finch and Shaw observe his sense of command, the former comes to realize that the man they are watching is indeed Dominic, discovering that the letters M-I-N-I belong within "D-O-'M-I-N-I'-C". That night, Dominic meets with the mole, revealed to be officer Ortiz, in a car. Ortiz agrees to take up the job of stealing the files Silva has if Dominic has Ortiz's uncle's drug charge cleared. Dominic, reluctantly agreeing, instructs Ortiz to lay low and hide in Spanish Harlem. Ortiz leaves and Dominic talks to his associate about how Elias should be taken down. He pulls out a flash drive. Martine arrives at the bar where Romeo works and asks about Shaw. She dismisses Romeo's lightness on the subject, and shoots both him and his armed accomplice, followed by forcing an address out of him. Reese and Silva arrive at the shooting of one of Internal Affairs. Reese learns that Howard was shot with Silva's training weapon and realizes she's being framed. The following morning, Silva, who is hiding in a safe house with Reese, tells him about her history - she was arrested as a felon, but the judge preceding her trial gave her the chance to go to a community college, from which she graduated with a degree in criminal justice before being pulled out by Howard, who observed how her history would make her an ideal fit for someone infiltrating the academy, though that person was in fact HR's Mike Laskey. Howard was recently tipped off about a second mole in the organization. Fusco comes in reporting a $10,000 cash deposit in her name, and Silva is aware that Ortiz is likely the mole - Finch tracks Ortiz, discovering the robbery of the files, and gives Reese his location. Silva knows Ortiz's hiding spot to be a heavily guarded base for the Trinitario drug cartel. That night, as Reese and Silva approach the location, Ortiz meets with two Trinitario members who attempt to kill him; Bear intervenes, followed by Silva, who holds Ortiz at gunpoint and making him reveal that he was forced into stealing the files. He surrenders, but one of the injured men sounds an alarm that alerts every cartel member near the building. The group arrives at a swimming pool, into which Reese throws a grenade that breaks a large hole leading through the sewers. They escape, and Reese and Silva part ways. Dominic arrives in the building to confront the cartel members, and is offended by the gangleader's disrespectful and irresponsible attitude. He goads one of the leader's into killing his superior out of pride and dignity. Reese gets a call from Campbell the next morning, hearing that despite her getting saved by Reese, their therapy isn't over yet. At the headquarters, Finch shows Reese the files stolen by Dominic, having worked out who their next number is: Carl Elias. Samaritan, meanwhile, has identified and pinpointed Shaw, and Martine searches for her at the fashion company she works at as her cover identity. Samaritan is somehow unable to find Shaw's location, but Martine spots her as Shaw does likewise. Martine pulls a gun as Shaw panics and the episode ends. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries